Fixing Mistakes
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Picking up in the middle of Introducing Lorelai Planetarium. Just as Chris walks back into Lorelai's Life and Lorelai walks out of Luke's life Rory walks out of Logan's and back into Jess's. With one Gilmore girl trying to fix the mistakes for both of them can either of them ever find a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gilmore girls.

"Go to hell and just so we're clear we're over." Rory grabbed her coat as she stormed towards the door. She whirled around on her heel and glared at him. "I'll get my things in later tonight. "Don't be here between the hours of 7 Pm and 10 Pm. . With that she was gone. She drove towards Stars Hollow but half way there she changed her mind. Thinking of her parents. Married in France. She was ninety nine percent positive that wasn't even legal in the United States or France but she'd research it more. She thought of her parents married. Married and she wanted to puke. Oh she loved her dad in her own way but in others he pissed her off he was never there he messed with her mind he messed with her mothers and now they were married.

Then she thought of her own life. Living with Logan. Loving Logan and she knew her relationship was one messed up ball of wrong. He didn't love her and she knew for a fact he'd slept with Bobbi even if he'd never admit it. She hated herself at that moment as she pulled to the side of the road and tried to collect her thoughts. She held her phone up and goggled for inns or hotels nearby but she stopped herself she knew where she would go. Where she would run. She turned her car around and she headed towards Philadelphia headed towards Jess. As the miles became fewer towards her destination she thought of the last time she'd seen him. The kiss her telling him she loved Logan it was a lie of course it was. A lie she tried to convince herself was true but a lie none the less. She pulled up outside of Truncheon. She took a deep breath before opening the door and heading towards the door. The bell rang above her head as she walked into the room. She stilled taking it all in. everything around her.

That's when he came around the corner his hair tossed and his smirk in place until he spotted her. "Rory." He froze to the spot as he stared at her as if he'd seen a ghost and in his case it felt like he had. After the last time he'd seen Rory Gilmore he'd never expected to see her again. Especially after his uncle told him Lorelai and him had broken up. "Rory what are you doing here?"

She bit her lip in the way that always drove him crazy and he refused to allow himself to fall for her charms again to get his heart broken into a million pieces again. She looked at him wondering if she'd made the right decision. If she belonged here anymore then she belonged with Logan. She swallowed looking into his chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry I never should have come." She turned around to leave and maybe forever close that chapter in her life. Tears stung her eyes as her hand reached for the door handle.

"Rory wait." His words were like an arrow through pinning her to the floor. She waited with batted breathe waited to see what he would say next. He watched her standing there her back to him. Like a dream come true or maybe a nightmare. He wanted her to go. He wanted her to stay he wanted to run screaming and he wanted to take her into his arms and never let her go again. She took a deep breath. She'd come this far there had to be a reason and if he didn't find out it would haunt him the rest of his life. "Why?"

The one word zinged towards her and she turned towards him the tears in her eyes that she tried to hide. So she whispered her confession as she looked at him. "I left Logan. My parents go married in France without me I couldn't go home I couldn't go back to the apartment and I came here okay I came to you because every time I'm scared every time I am hurt I want to run to you. You're the Luke to my Lorelai you're the only man I'll ever love and yes I know how Fucked up that sounds right now considering everything but I'm lost and last time I was lost you found me and you brought me back. Back to myself back to the me you know. Oh maybe not fully but enough that I could actually recognize myself again. I'm sorry I came I really I'm sorry." Tears leaked from her baby blues as she turned to walk out again.

Jess reached out and grabbed her pulling her towards him and into his embrace as he thought of everything she'd just thrown at him. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. His emotions and heart fought with his senses. "Is it really over with him?" Jess whispered into her hair.

"Yes." She whispered against his shirt breathing him in. she pulled out of his embrace. "it's over it's been over for awhile probably since I came to see you the first time but I just I couldn't admit It I never could you know me." She chuckled bitterly.

He didn't give her a chance to say anything else as he captured her lips in his. He pulled her close and kissed her. Kissed like he'd wanted to for ages. As they came up for air Rory's phone started to ring." She looked at it and sighed. Throwing it into her purse.

"It's Logan." She sighed. "I don't want to deal with him tonight he knows it over I told him I'd get my stuff tonight actually." She looked at her watch if I'm going to get there I should head out now." She kissed him again and turned to leave.

"Are you coming back?" he asked. A hint of fear in his voice.

"Of course." She said. Smiling as she walked out of his world once again but this time he knew she'd be back.

A/N so this is my new story you see I was thinking of Lorelai and Chris's marriage and after doing some research I'm 99% sure it wasn't legal either in France or America. I'll have Rory tell her mother the reason's in another chapter. Anyway this is mainly a Rory and Jess story but there will be Luke Lorelai and Chris angst aplenty. And of course with Emily Gilmore around Rory and Jess won't have an easy road either. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gilmore girls.

Rory slowly made her way back to New Haven. Her mind was whirling her heart was clenching. Jess, her and Jess it felt so surreal so out of the realm of possibility that she was back with Jess. Her heart felt full again. She felt healed oh not fully but still she felt healed. She pulled into the parking lot in front of Logan's building. She got out and slipped her hand into her coat as she walked across the parking lot feeling the golden key in her grasp. The metal felt so cold against her skin. She shivered involuntarily. She walked through the plush lobby waving at the door man she made her way up the stairs and down the familiar hall way. She slipped the key into the lock and turned the knob she opened the door and flicked on the lights. As she looked around she noticed a piece of paper laying on the counter. She walked over to it and picked it up.

**Rory I hate that this happened and I'm sorry please don't leave please don't you know I love you I love you more then I've ever loved anyone before. If you leave I'll have nothing to live for.**

Rory laughed bitterly as she crumbled up the piece of paper and tossed it in the trash. No Logan she thought you don't love me you love the name attached to me you love how good I look on your arm but if I have a thought that is my own that clashes with your way of life then I'm the wicked witch. She walked into the bedroom and pulled boxes out from a closet she started to toss her belongings into them not even carrying as clothes were tossed here and there. It wasn't until she reached her books that she took any care. As she placed the last of her books into a box and taped it up a knock sounded on the door. She slowly walked towards the door opening it with trepidation not sure who would be on the other side. Opening the door she stared. "Mom."

"Hey Rory can I come in?" Lorelai asked her jacket pulled around her.

Rory stepped aside and Lorelai looked around noticing all the boxes that littered the apartment. "What are you doing here mom?" Rory asked walking over to the counter and putting the tape in her hand down.

"I came to see you are you moving?"

"yes." Rory said nothing more nothing less.

"Why?" Lorelai was totally perplexed.

Rory grabbed a box and headed down the hall to the elevator Lorelai on her heels. "Because I won't make your mistakes I won't throw my self away on guys that treat me like crap. So I guess thanks for waking me up." Rory walked across the parking lot and opened her car door shoving the box into her back seat and locking her car she turned back around and back up to the apartment.

"Rory that's not fair I love your father." Lorelai said hurt lacing her voice as she looked at her daugters back.

"if you're going to insist on being here take a box." Rory shoved one into her mothers arms and picked up one herself. she walked back out and keep talking. "You don't love dad you f'ed up and you know it I bet you that marriage isn't legal was it a civil service because if it was a religious one it's not legal only civil services are legal in France. I bet you didn't have your birth certificate either. Or have a medical check up."

"Well how about you just leave the legality of my marriage up to me and your father." Lorelai snapped.

"What ever you say mother." Lorelai said putting her box down and grabbing the other from Lorelai and turning back to make another trip. "But the fact that I wasn't there that you were willing to marry without your only child tells me you don't love him that it's not serious and guess what you get to deal with Francine now. Have fun with that because I won't go around her. You want to play happy family with the guy that abandoned you over and over again. Who seemed to forget he even had a daughter until his golden child Gigi came around. Go for it but I'm not going to sit around and play happy with you." She shoved the last of her boxes into the car and went back up to the apartment. She grabbed a piece of paper.

**Logan here's your key. Please don't contact me. Move on it's for the best bye.**

She placed the key on top of the paper and locked the door before closing it and meeting Lorelai who was still standing in the hall way. "So you're just going to cut me out of your life because you don't like what I decided to do." Lorelai was stunned. Rory played with her car keys in her hand.

"isn't that what you did to me when I dropped out of Yale. She got to her car and slide into the drivers seat turning on the ignition.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai demanded.

"Philadelphia." Rory reversed the car and pulled out of the parking lot leaving a stunned and frozen Lorelai in her dust.

A/N thank you for the reviews and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gilmore girls.

Lorelai stood in the parking lot watching her daughters quickly disappearing car. She'd said Philadelphia she was going to Philadelphia and just with that one word Lorelai knew she was going to Jess. It would always be Jess. She turned and walked towards her own car getting in and starting it she felt tear drops fall down her face. She'd married finally she was married and in almost the same breath she'd lost her daughter again. She shook her head as she drove back towards Stars Hollow. Rory's words going through her head. She was sure everything was on the up and up with the wedding. Cristopher would have made sure of that but Was it really Christopher she wanted to be married to.

As Lorelai was driving towards her new life in Stars Hollow. Rory was driving towards her future in Philly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before focusing back on the road. She hated to fight with her mother she really did but she couldn't and wasn't sure she ever would forgive her mom for marrying her father. He'd broken Lorelai so many times and Rory even more then that. How her mother could ever forgive the crap Christopher had put the two of them through Rory could never fathom and she didn't want anything to do with their fake happy.

Rory pulled upside Truncheon. Parking the car she got out and locked up walking up to the locked door she worried her lip and wished she'd thought to get Jess's phone number. She wasn't so sure she wanted to bang on the door and have some of the people look at her strangely. She thought about Calling Luke but she didn't want to upset the poor guy he had enough on his plate without Rory. Finally she sighed and picked up a pebble off of the pavement. She looked up and knowing that Jess Lived upstairs zinged one of the rocks up hopping it was Jess's window she got.

Jess was sleeping when he heard something hard hit his window, and then he heard it again. He stumbled out of bed and walked towards the sound. He stopped at his window and saw something hit the glass. "What the Hell." He muttered. He threw his window open and ducked as a rock came sailing past his head. He stuck out his head and looked down. "Rory What in the world are you doing?"

"Oh Jess. Let me in please."

"One second." he came back in and shut the door looking down he figured his sleep pants was fine to just walk down stairs in. He grabbed a t'shirt and threw it on. He walked down and threw the lock opening the door for Rory.

"Thank you." Rory rubbed her hands together and kissed Jess.

"What are you doing back so soon Ror. I didn't think I'd see you again tonight."

She sighed and looked up at him. I know I'm sorry I packed up and then I was going to find someone where to go I do have class tomorrow but I couldn't my mother showed up at the apartment as I was packing and I just had to come back here back to you."

He wrapped his arms closely around her and held her close. "I'm glad you came back."

"Me too." She whispered.

"Come on I bet you're exhausted lets get you upstairs to sleep."

"Mmm Sounds good." She whispered. Following him up the wooden stairs and into his room she crashed out on his bed fully clothed. He chucked and slide in next to her.

"How did you get the right Window?"

"Guessed." She mumbled rolling over onto her stomach.

"Well good guess then." He wrapped his arms around her as she dozed off. He couldn't believe it he had Rory Gilmore back in his arms again. He knew thought he'd see the day that would happen.

Lorelai had made it home and into her house silently walking through the dark halls and up to her room. She stopped in her bedroom and looked in at Chris asleep in her bed. And other pictures flashed through her mind. Luke asleep in the bed. Luke in Chris's place. She sighed heavily changed into her Pajama's. slipping into bed beside Christopher she let her eyes close as she fell into a fitful sleep.

As the nigh closed around them. One Gilmore Girl's life slowly came together well anothers slowly fell apart.

A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed.


End file.
